1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles and, more particularly, to a convenient disposable adult diaper.
2. State of the Prior Art
A great many disposable absorbent articles, especially disposable diapers have been previously devised. The disposable diaper now being marketed is characterized by havin a backing sheet, a top sheet and an absorbent pad assembly sandwiched therebetween. The backing sheet is made of a waterproof plastic film, the top sheet may be of tissue or other material but by far the most mass produced is non-woven hydrophobic material. The absorbent pas assembly is made from a variety of absorbent materials and the well-known "wood fluff" has proven highly marketable.
In assembling the prior art diaper, the backing sheet is generally folded over and above the top sheet along two opposite peripheral edges thereof while the other two peripheral edges are bonded together by any suitable means, such as adhesives, or sonic or heat welding. The prior art diapers may be flat, box-pleated or contoured, with or without elasticized waist or crotch bands.
In addition, various types of diapers have been used for adults, especially those persons who are incontinent due to mental or emotional problems, as well as physical illnesses including bladder or urinary disorders, postate involvement or senility. Persons having these problems can have useful lives if embarrassment is avoided by employing an adult diaper capable of being comfortably employed with conventional clothing. However, the backing sheet employed in prior art diapers when directly contacting the conventional undergarments of the wearer may pull away from pressure-sensitive adhesive applied thereon, and often makes a crinkling or like sound upon movement of the wearer, which is likely to cause discomfort or embarrassment.